


this locked up craving

by jyanyongs (betamax524)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bikers, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamax524/pseuds/jyanyongs
Summary: “You’re staring,” Yuta says, slapping him on the back, “If you want to fuck him so bad, just get it over with.”“Idon’t,”Johnny hisses.Yuta gives him a look, brows raised. “Well, it sure looks like he wants you to.”When Johnny turns to look at him again (only because Yuta said so, of course), Taeyong’s blatantly staring at him, even though he’s got at least three guys in ugly expensive shirts fawning over him. When their eyes meet, Taeyong has the audacity to wink, leaning down further on his bike and licking his lips.—Or, the fic where Johnny fucks Taeyong on top of the motorcyle from Tiger Inside.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 329





	this locked up craving

**Author's Note:**

> basically the under-negotiated kinks are like. spanking, public sex, and throwing around the words "slut" and "whore" lmao... taeyongs into it so no worries. theres also mentions of taeyong sleeping around but thats all.
> 
> —
> 
> inspired by [my own tweet](https://twitter.com/KITTYONGlE/status/1300665603133288449?s=19). many thanks to bee for being my sort-of beta <3

Johnny can’t fucking stand Taeyong. He’s smug as hell and acts like he owns the world or some shit, and Johnny’s sure he can’t even drive that well. So every time he sees his damned pretty boy face during races, he can’t help the anger that bubbles up inside of him.

“You’re staring,” Yuta says, slapping him on the back, “If you want to fuck him so bad, just get it over with.”

“I  _ don’t,”  _ Johnny hisses.

Yuta gives him a look, brows raised. “Well, it sure looks like he wants you to.”

When Johnny turns to look at him again (only because Yuta said so, of course), Taeyong’s blatantly staring at him, even though he’s got at least three guys in ugly expensive shirts fawning over him. When their eyes meet, Taeyong has the audacity to  _ wink,  _ leaning down further on his bike and licking his lips.

Johnny hears Yuta snort beside him, patting him on the back. “Guess you won’t be in today’s race?” Yuta says, but he’s already slipping past Johnny to get on his bike and join the other racers for tonight.

The men around Taeyong join as well, probably hoping to show off, but Taeyong never takes his eyes off Johnny. The sound of multiple motorcycles revving up is nearly deafening, but all Johnny can focus on is the motion of Taeyong’s lips.

_ Come here.  _

The racers speed off, and Johnny walks towards Taeyong after the dust has settled.

***

“What do you  _ want,  _ Taeyong,” Johnny says, standing in front of the bike where Taeyong’s gracefully splayed out on. He looks straight into Taeyong’s eyes, refusing to let his eyes dip down to the jewelry leading down to exposed skin.

Taeyong raises his brows. “I’m sure my reputation precedes me.”

He’s right, of course. Everyone knows about Taeyong and how he likes to sleep with the winners (and anyone else who catches his fancy). It’s how they have rookies posturing here nearly every week, glancing at Taeyong to see if he’ll fall for their amateur tricks. 

And as annoying as those rookies can be, Johnny can’t fault them. Taeyong’s easily the most gorgeous person here, maybe in all of Seoul, looking like he belongs in a high fashion magazine instead of some dingy hideout for a bunch of adrenaline junkies. With Johnny’s record of wins in these races, Taeyong’s blatantly offered himself up quite a few times, only for Johnny to refuse him every time.

But whether it’s out of human decency, pride, or just plain selfishness, Johnny himself isn’t sure.

“What,” Johnny says, “Can’t believe there’s a guy who won’t fall for your tricks?”

Taeyong grins. “I like to think you’re a challenge,” he says, sliding off his bike to lean against it instead, “And I think it’s about time you gave in.”

He’s got that smug look on his face again, the one that pisses Johnny off to no end. Everything about him is so calculated, so perfected, and Johnny wants nothing more than to see what kind of person Taeyong is when pushed to his limits.

“You think this is a game, huh?” Johnny hisses, stepping closer and crowding Taeyong against the bike, gripping at the obnoxious faux fur cover, “Think all these guys here are just playthings?”

“Actually, yes, I do,” Taeyong laughs, looking up at Johnny with twinkling eyes, “It’s all in good fun. Why are you so mad about it?”

Johnny doesn’t respond, staring down at Taeyong with narrowed eyes.

“Come on,” Taeyong whispers, leaning up so his lips brush against Johnny’s ear, “Playing the chivalrous prince who refuses to sleep with the local slut is getting you nowhere. Have some fun for once.”

“You little shit,” Johnny huffs, and that’s all he says before grabbing Taeyong by the waist and crashing their lips together.

Taeyong gasps, but he adjusts quickly, hands coming up to grip the back of Johnny’s neck, his nails digging in. The kiss is filthy, Taeyong groaning and licking into his mouth as their teeth click together.

Johnny laughs against his lips when he realizes Taeyong needs to stand on his toes to make up for their height difference. Taeyong yanks his neck down for that, biting into Johnny’s lower lip for added effect. Taeyong drags him forwards, surprisingly strong, so that he can lean against his bike while Johnny leans into him. 

This way, Johnny doesn’t have to focus on actually holding Taeyong up, so he lets his hands wander. Taeyong’s silk shirt is soft and smooth under his fingers, and he pulls out the bit of cloth tucked into his pants so he can slide his hands up Taeyong’s stomach.

Johnny makes an amused sound, Taeyong’s waist softer and smoother than he expected. He even has half a mind to say it feels  _ cute _ under his hands, and he pinches the flesh just to have Taeyong gasp into his mouth. Taeyong doesn’t try to move away though, and Johnny makes a mental note of it before sliding his hands even higher upwards.

Taeyong pulls back first, panting heavily with kiss-swollen lips. He pulls Johnny even closer by the lapels of his jacket so he can mouth wetly at the column of his neck, and Johnny grunts at the sensation. His hands move from Johnny’s jacket to his shirt, and then slowly move downwards, Taeyong’s fingers running across his muscles.

Johnny rubs his hands across Taeyong’s chest, chuckling at the way Taeyong jolts every time his hands brush against his nipples. Taeyong bites down on his neck in retaliation and hooks fingers into his belt loops to drag him closer, making Johnny skid slightly as he tries to make sure he doesn’t fall flat on his ass.

“Don’t think I’m just gonna sit back and take whatever shit you pull,” Taeyong says, pulling back to grin dangerously at Johnny. He reaches down to grab Johnny’s crotch, and Johnny can see the moment Taeyong realizes what he’s in for.

“Ah, fuck,” Taeyong giggles, licking his lips as he contiues to palm at Johnny’s bulge, “So you’ve been hiding something  _ good  _ from me, hm?”

Johnny raises a brow. “Wasn’t aware we had dick inspections around here.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes at the bad joke, sliding off his bike. Johnny moves back to make some space for him, watching as Taeyong’s eyes flit around, probably looking for a dark spot where they won’t be seen.

Johnny can’t help but snort in amusement. Who knew Taeyong was actually shy when it came down to it? He turns Taeyong around and pushes him back down against his bike. Taeyong gasps, his boots scrambling against the gravel as he tries to regain his balance. He’s bent down over the seat of his bike now, ass up in the air as he fumbles around for something to hold on to. 

“What?” Johnny chuckles, leaning down on top of Taeyong and effectively trapping him, “Never done it like this before?”

“Surprisingly, no,” Taeyong huffs, squirming under Johnny’s weight, “But it’s a good surprise. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

Johnny scoffs, leaning back a bit before smacking Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong gasps, pushed forward by the impact, the sound of Johnny’s palm against denim ringing between them.

“You talk too much,” Johnny hums, rubbing a hand down Taeyong’s hips before slapping him again. He smirks when Taeyong gasps loudly again, this time mixed with a cut-off moan.

“Ah, you like it when it hurts huh?” Johnny teases, leaning back in to run his tongue along the piercings in Taeyong’s ears, chuckling when he shivers. Taeyong only chokes out a whine, pressing back against the growing bulge in Johnny’s pants.

Johnny chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he says.

“Stop stalling,” Taeyong manages to pant out, “Just fuck me already.”

“Let me have my fun first,” Johnny says, rubbing at where he’s hit Taeyong twice. He wonders if Taeyong will be able to drive home with one side of his ass aching.

Taeyong mutters something, but Johnny ignores it to reach for Taeyong’s belt, unbuckling it before unbuttoning Taeyong’s pants and dragging them down, only to find nothing but skin underneath.

“Holy fuck,” Johnny mutters, and he hears Taeyong giggle.

“What?” Taeyong teases, “Didn’t expect that, did you?” 

Johnny huffs. He really  _ didn’t  _ expect that, but he sure as hell isn’t going to let Taeyong know. Instead, he grinds against Taeyong with his jeans still on, enjoying the way Taeyong moans at the rough fabric on his skin.

“Come  _ on,”  _ Taeyong groans, “Are you gonna give it to me or not?”

“Are you always this fucking demanding?”

Taeyong wheezes out a laugh, looking over his shoulder at Johnny. “Yes, and I won’t stop until you fuck it out of me.”

Johnny scoffs. A challenge is a challenge, and he’s not going to let Taeyong win. He spreads Taeyong’s cheeks apart, leaning down to spit at his hole. Taeyong gasps, head falling back down in between his arms.

“You give in pretty easily when you get smacked around, huh?” Johnny says, pinching Taeyong’s skin for emphasis. Taeyong only whimpers, spreading his legs wider. Leaning down again, Johnny reaches forwards and presses his fingers against Taeyong’s mouth, chuckling when he opens up without being told to. Taeyong moans, tongue swirling against the digits in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Johnny mumbles when he pulls his fingers out, but he doesn’t miss the way Taeyong’s ears go red. Holding Taeyong’s legs open with one hand, he spits again before rubbing his finger against Taeyong’s entrance.

Taeyong moans, back arching so he can push back against Johnny’s finger, but Johnny slaps him on the ass again. 

“Don’t be a brat,” he warns, palming against the growing redness on Taeyong’s skin. Taeyong nods, or at least tries to, and Johnny grunts, turning his attention back to prepping him. When he pushes a finger into Taeyong, it slips in surprisingly easily, and Johnny realizes that Taeyong’s already lubed himself up beforehand.

“Fucking slut,” he groans, “You’re just ready to have anyone fuck you, huh?”

Taeyong whines, shaking his head as he pushes back onto Johnny’s finger. “No, no,” he gasps, “Not this time — want  _ you.”  _

“Don’t lie,” Johnny huffs, clicking his tongue as he lets another finger slip inside, watching as Taeyong’s hole welcomes it so easily.

“M’not lying,” Taeyong slurs, “Why d’you think I didn’t let any of those guys have me back there?”

“Then say it,” Johnny says, shoving his fingers in deep.

“I already did,” Taeyong keens, back arching as he scrambles for something to keep him steady.

“Say it  _ straight,  _ sweetheart,” Johnny orders, “Unless you don’t want me to fuck you after all.”

Taeyong sobs at that, pressing back insistently against Johnny’s fingers. “Please, Johnny,” he whimpers, breath coming out in short gasps, “Wanted you ever since —  _ ah  _ — since I first saw you, please — ”

“Keep going,” Johnny says, fucking with his fingers in a slow, steady rhythm. When Taeyong tries to speed it up, Johnny pinches him with his free hand, making Taeyong cry out.

“Johnny,” Taeyong whines, “Come  _ on,”  _

“Hm, I don’t know,” Johnny says lightly, and Taeyong nearly jolts up, twisting his neck so he can glare at Johnny. Johnny snickers, keeping his tortuously slow pace. “I mean, I’m not into sharing, you know?” he continues, “I don’t wanna think about how some guys are getting my sloppy seconds.”

Taeyong groans. “I won’t let them, promise,” he begs, “I’ll be yours, all yours, just  _ please,”  _

Johnny hums. He’s not sure Taeyong will keep his ‘promise,’ but it’s one hell of an ego boost anyways. The sight of smug, spoiled Taeyong reduced to begging for his cock is something Johnny will never forget.

“Alright,” he says, “Since you asked so nicely.” He’s gotten pretty riled up as well, so he unzips his pants quickly, shoving them down with his underwear. He rubs the head of his cock against Taeyong’s slick hole, and Taeyong keens.

When he pushes in, they both groan loudly, Taeyong slumping against the bike as Johnny slowly bottoms out.

“Oh god,” Taeyong gasps, and at the same time Johnny curses under his breath. Johnny grips tightly around Taeyong’s waist as he leans forward, breathing hotly against Taeyong’s ear.

“No wonder guys fall all over themselves for this hole,” he mutters, grinding his hips in circles and watching Taeyong’s reactions. Taeyong whimpers, breathing shakily as he tries to meet Johnny’s small thrusts.

Honestly, Johnny just wants to stay like this, making Taeyong squirm underneath him until he  _ really  _ breaks. But he’s wound-up as well, and bent over a motorcycle probably isn’t the best place for long, drawn-out edging. He pulls back slowly, hissing at how Taeyong clenches tightly around him.

_ Yeah, no wonder he’s got everyone kissing his feet,  _ he thinks.

When he sees the head of cock peeking out, he thrusts back inside in one smooth motion, nearly making Taeyong fall over if not for the bruising grip on his hips.

_ “Fucking finally,”  _ Taeyong groans, digging the toes of his boots into the gravel to keep his balance.

Johnny can’t even give a smug comeback, too immersed in the feeling of Taeyong around him, grunting at the slap of skin on skin. Taeyong loves it too, moaning and whimpering with nearly every thrust.

“So noisy,” Johnny huffs, “Anyone could hear you, you know?” What he doesn’t expect is for Taeyong to get even tighter, nearly sobbing as he pushes back.

“You’re into that too?” Johnny says, and Taeyong can only whimper in response, giving a jerky nod.

“Shit, baby,” Johnny growls, speeding up his thrusts, “That’s so fucking hot.” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Taeyong babbles, voice pitching higher as he flushes from his ears to his neck, “Just like that, c’mon,”

Sweat dripping down his temples, Johnny pulls Taeyong even closer, slamming into him in a way that he  _ knows  _ is gonna hurt like hell later. But with the way Taeyong’s moans grow louder, he doesn’t seem to mind.

“God,” Johnny grunts, “Gonna fucking come in your ass, baby — ”

“Wait, fuck — ” Taeyong hisses, reaching behind himself to grab Johnny’s wrist, “I am  _ not  _ driving home with cum in my ass.”

Johnny can’t help but wheeze out a laugh as his thrusts slow down. “You like fucking in public but you’re worried about me coming in your ass?”

“These jeans are expensive,” Taeyong whines, shuddering when Johnny starts grinding inside him, “And denim is a bitch to wash.”

Johnny hums, pretending to mull over it in his head as he continues to grind deeper inside Taeyong.

_ “Johnny,”  _ Taeyong moans, “Please, fuck, I’ll suck you off if you want, just — ”

Caught off guard, Johnny groans, his hips stuttering. “Baby, that’s  _ filthy,”  _ he grunts, “Are you really gonna do it?”

Taeyong props himself up on his elbows, turning his head so Johnny can see him licking his lips. “I’d do it for  _ you,” _ he says roughly, and Johnny doesn’t even care if Taeyong’s telling the truth or not. He pulls out clumsily, and Taeyong sinks to the ground, grunting when he lands on the gravel. 

Without hesitating, Taeyong takes Johnny in his hand before sucking the tip into his mouth. Johnny tangles his fingers into the bleach-blonde hair, holding Taeyong’s head still as he slowly pushes into his mouth.

Taeyong moans around him, and Johnny’s stunned that he’s taking him that deep, to the point where he can feel the tip of his cock nudging Taeyong’s throat.

“Shit, you’re good at this,” Johnny hisses, watching as Taeyong keeps pushing himself even further down on his length. Taeyong’s eyes flutter open at the praise, pupils blown wide and eyes shining with tears, and Johnny thinks  _ this  _ is the most beautiful Taeyong’s ever looked. 

Johnny knows he’s not going to last, not with Taeyong looking so wonderfully debauched under him. With a grunt, he tries to pull back, only for Taeyong to dig fingers into the back of his thighs to pull him closer instead, gagging slightly.

“You’re sure?” Johnny pants, yanking Taeyong’s head back.

Taeyong nods, the head of Johnny’s cock still in his mouth as he garbles something that sounds like a  _ yes.  _ Johnny huffs, a little amused by Taeyong’s insistence.

“Well, if you say so,” he says, digging both hands into Taeyong’s blonde hair and thrusting straight down his throat. To his credit, Taeyong only sputters slightly before pushing forward to meet Johnny’s thrusts, whining for more even as tears flow from his eyes.

“Shit,” Johnny curses, “Taeyong, I’m — ”

Taeyong moans, the sound muffled but vibrating through Johnny’s cock, making Johnny hiss. It’s  _ Taeyong  _ who pushes forward just a little but more before Johnny moans loudly, shuddering as he finishes in the warm, wet heat of Taeyong’s throat. He can feel Taeyong swallowing around him, and he nearly has to pry Taeyong away from him when his skin starts to prickle with oversensitivity.

Shoulders sagging, Taeyong gasps for air, coughing slightly. When Johnny untangles his fingers from Taeyong’s hair, Taeyong looks up at him and licks his lips, giggling hoarsely.

“Shit, that was  _ good,”  _ Taeyong says, not even trying to hide how rough his voice is. Johnny can only chuckle, zipping up his pants before reaching towards Taeyong to help him up. Taeyong groans in relief, stretching his legs as he leans back against his bike, and Johnny shoves his hands into his pockets awkwardly as he waits for him to get his bearings.

“Well,” Taeyong says.

“Well?” Johnny answers.

“Did you mean what you said?” Taeyong says, looking at Johnny strangely as he fixes his hair, “About us being like, exclusive or whatever.”

Johnny gulps. He assumed Taeyong would just brush it off as some heat-of-the-moment shit. “I mean, if you…”

Taeyong laughs, taking Johnny’s hand and pulling him closer. “I mean, shit, Johnny, you’re asking me to choose between always having incredible sex and praying that the next guy actually knows where to put it in?”

Johnny snorts, a little taken aback. “You’re awfully eloquent for someone who can barely even speak right now.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, fondly this time. “Just kiss me already, for fuck’s sake.”

***

They hear the other bikers in the distance, hooting and hollering after another successful race. Yuta in particular is absolutely ecstatic, cheering at the top of his lungs as he speeds on ahead, easily identifiable thanks to how he’s swearing in Japanese.

But they don’t care, too absorbed in another kiss, bodies pressed against each other like they can’t get enough.

_ End.  _

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [jyanyongs](https://twitter.com/jyanyongs)


End file.
